gnomoriafandomcom-20200222-history
Stonemason
Overview The Stonemason turns blocks into many practical items, particularly ones used in the construction of other workshops. List of products Stone Door Requires: 4× block Used for: Furniture Doors are used to slow enemy movement. Enemies of all kinds are completely unable to pass through a doorway, but are able to attack and eventually break down a door (which merely deconstructs it, leaving it available for your gnomes to reuse later). There are plans to make the door's quality affect how long it can withstand enemy attack, but it is unknown whether this has implemented yet. Doors can only be placed next to a wall, and do not block gnome movement. Stone doors have a stock worth of (?), and a construction worth of (?) when placed as furniture. Stone doors cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade point(s) each. Stone doors cannot be stored in any containers. Table Requires: 5× block Also crafted at: Carpenter Used for: Furniture, Tailor, Butcher Shop, Kitchen, Distillery, Leatherworker, Market Stall, Bonecarver When placed next to a chair in either a dining hall, dormitory (?), or personal quarters, tables can be used as a dining area, allowing gnomes to eat there; it is unknown what effect, if any, this has beyond where the gnome stands while eating. Tables block movement. Tables have a worth based on their materials and quality. Tables cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for trade points. Tables cannot be stored in any containers. Chair Requires: 4× block Also crafted at: Crude Workshop, Carpenter Used for: Furniture, Sawmill, Carpenter, Woodcarver, Stonecutter, Stonemason, Stonecarver, Loom, Tailor, Butcher Shop, Gemcutter, Jeweler, Tinker Bench, Machine Shop, Engineer Shop, Leatherworker, Market Stall, Bonecarver When placed next to a table, they can be used as a dining area as described in the table entry. Chairs do not block movement. Pine chairs have a base stock worth of (9?), and a base construction worth of (?) if placed as furniture. Apple wood chairs have a base stock worth of (18?), and a base construction worth of (?) if placed as furniture. Birch chairs have a base stock worth of (57?), and a base construction worth of (?) if placed as furniture. Chairs cannot be bought from merchants, but pine chairs can be sold for a base of (1?) trade point each, and apple wood and birch chairs can be sold for a base of (2?) trade points each. Chairs cannot be stored in any containers. Chisel Requires: 1× block Also crafted at: Crude workshop Used for: Carpenter, Woodcarver, Stonecutter, Stonemason, Stonecarver Chisels have a base stock worth of (?). Chisels cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade points each. Chisels are stored in crates (?). Sawblade Requires: 1× block Used for: Sawmill Sawblades have a base stock worth of (?). Sawblades cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade points each. Sawblades are stored in crates (?). Knife Blade Requires: 1× block Used for: Knife Knife blades have a base stock worth of (?). Knife blades cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade points each. Knife blades are stored in crates (?). Knife Requires: 1× Knife Blade, 1× Hilt Used for: Butcher Shop, Kitchen, Leatherworker, Bonecarver Knives have a stock worth based on their quality and component parts. Knives cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold to them. Knives are stored in crates (?). Hearth Requires: 6× block Used for: Forge, Blacksmith, Metalworker, Weaponsmith, Armorer Hearths have a base stock worth of (?). Hearths cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade points. Hearths are stored in (nothing?). Mold Requires: 4× block Used for: Forge Molds have a base stock worth of (?). Molds cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade points. Molds are stored in (nothing?). Furnace Requires: 10× block Used for: Furnace, Kiln Furnaces have a base stock worth of (?). Furnaces cannot be bought from merchants, but can be sold for a base of (?) trade points. Furnaces are stored in (nothing?). Bolt (16x) Bolts must be invented before they can be built. Requires: 1× block Also crafted at: Machine Shop Used for: ammunition for Crossbow Bolts are stored in a pile of up to 16. Musket Round (32x) Musket rounds must be invented before they can be built. Requires: 1× block Also crafted at: Machine Shop Used for ammunition for Blunderbuss and Flintlock Pistol